


Drunken Sailor

by Ankhet



Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Genre: Crossdressing, F/M, M/M, Scars, Songfic, Threesome - F/M/M, non-explicit threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-04
Updated: 2014-01-04
Packaged: 2018-01-07 09:23:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1118226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ankhet/pseuds/Ankhet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What do you do with a drunken sailor?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drunken Sailor

**Author's Note:**

> the "Captain's Daughter" is slang for a cat o' nine tails.

 

What do you do with a drunken sailor?  
What do you do with a drunken sailor?  
What do you do with a drunken sailor  
Ear-ly in the morning?

 

_Put him in bed with the Captain's Daughter..._

The first time Elizabeth truly notices Jack’s scars, she can’t sleep. At first she tries to get up, to read or go above deck to keep herself occupied, but she’s trapped with Jack’s back facing her and hers facing Will and arms tangled amongst each other’s. She sighs and lets her eyes wander and soon they come to rest on the bare back in front of her. She notices for the first time in the dim candlelight the web of scars scattered across Jack’s back.

Elizabeth can’t help it; she carefully disentangles one hand and traces Jack’s scars. When she follows one around to his side she finds her hand caught in his.

“Go back to sleep, love. You don’t want to know about those scars.”

“Jack…” Elizabeth gets no response: he is already asleep.

 

 

_Shave his beard with a rusty razor…_

“No. No. Definitely not!” Jack backs away from Elizabeth with a horrified look on his face. Elizabeth, undaunted, follows him.

“I suggest you listen to her, Jack,” Will says from his seat on the bed. “She is quite determined and will get her way.” Elizabeth beams at him. “However, you might want to do it yourself, and with this.” He produces a shiny new, unrusted straight razor.

Jack, grumbling, takes the razor and stalks over to the bowl to shave. “I still don’t see why bonny Will here gets to keep _his_ beard. He’d make a prettier girl anyway.” This last is mumbled.

“Because, _Captain_ Sparrow, _your_ face is well known whereas Will’s is not,” Elizabeth replies before her husband can register his complaint at being called pretty. “Besides which, this whole adventure was your idea in the first place and so you ought to be the one to bail us out.”

Jack finishes parting his beard from his face in silence. He turns and discovers, to his dismay, a fancy dress laid out before him on the bed and two faces looking at him expectantly. Jack knows he cannot win this argument. His only complaint about it is muttered when he surveys himself in the small mirror their room has. “This color does nothing for my skin…”


End file.
